Eternal Snow
by AnimeFanatik91
Summary: Yuuki's finally been released from hospital and is now living as normal as possible. But she remembers that dream, and why she continues to wait. Slowly she starts to discover the secrets behind her unknown past. But can she accept who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction! I've been playing around with the idea of this for a while. Just a note: it has some aspects that are the same as the anime, but otheres I've changed as you'll find out! I hope you like this, i'm quite enjoying writing it at the minute! Anyway enough of me prattling on! On with the fic!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, that privilege belongs to Matsuri Hino._

_italics = flashback_

* * *

On a cold snowy night I wait for you.

_Snow..._ the meaning of my name. White and pure... everything that I'm not.

I wait here, at the same place, every night. Waiting for you to show... but you never do. It snows here all the time, every night I wait here; sitting against the fountain, waiting for you to rescue me, to free me...

_Snow..._ the meaning of my name. Cold and lonely... everything that I am.

I sit here, waiting… but you never show. Through the blizzard of snow I don't see your face. Where are you? Why won't you come for me? Sometimes I sit and wonder why I still come here… why I sneak out of the building, why I walk into town in the dark of night, why I sit out all night waiting for you… waiting for someone I haven't even met yet.

I wait for you because I dreamt you would come for me. I saw you approach me, offer me the comfort I needed… but you don't come. Sometimes I think that maybe it was just a dream… that my premonitions aren't real… that maybe all the other ones were flukes… because the only one that I want to come true won't happen. No matter how hard I wish for it…

_Quietly I open the door leading out to the corridor. The smell of disinfectant reaching my nose… how much I hate that smell. Slowly I poke my head out the gap in the door, look left then right, making sure that the nurse has already finished her rounds. I put one foot out of the door, checking for the traps that Cross-san usually leaves for me. Carefully I step over them, making sure I don't touch the door frames. I look left and right again, just to make sure. Heading down the left side of the corridor I turn to the fire exit. No nurse so far. Opening the door as quietly as I can, I step out, the harsh coldness of the night hitting me. Shivering, I pull my coat tighter around my body. Climbing down the ladder I almost lose my balance. The pain in my arm increases as I accidentally jerk it. It hurts where I pulled out the IV from my arm. Regaining my footing, I continue down the rusty old ladder. Finally I hit the bottom._

_Jumping down, I turn away from the building that has become my home. Breaking into a run, I head into town, anywhere away from this place. My breath turns white when it hits the cold air. Snow begins to fall around me. Another night of snow. I slow down before gradually coming to a stop. The pain in my arm is still there and my chest begins to hurt… Sitting on the ground I lean back against the town's frozen fountain. I don't remember a time when it wasn't frozen, covered in snow._

_I can feel my chest rise and fall, I breathe in trying to get my breathing back to normal. Tears start to fall down my cheeks as I think of that night. The first memory, feeling, I have of a snowy night. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, sniffling slightly, whether it was because of the cold or the tears, I don't know. I wish I could leave that place. I hate it there, but Cross-san won't let me. I look up unable to see anything through the white blizzard. _

_I'm about to stand up but I stop. There's a dark blur among the freshly falling snow. I squint, trying to see what it is. Before I can register anything it's coming closer, suddenly kneeling down in front of me. Arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, sheltering me from the snow. Fresh tears fall from my eyes. This person… I want to know who it is, but I can't speak. I stop shivering as I feel their warmth flow into me. I'm tired. I'm so tired. My eyes start to close as I let sleep overcome me. _

"_It'll be okay. I'm here now…" That voice stays in my mind as I let myself be consumed by dark._

The next morning I found myself in my bed, IV drip back in my arm. I remember thinking that it felt so real, I was convinced that it had actually happened. But Cross-san assured me that he had been in my room all night, watching over me, that I hadn't left the room. But it felt so real. I've had premonitions before, Cross-san says it's a gift, but I hate them.

I know what happened that night didn't really happen, and it was too real to be a normal dream… so if it was a premonition, what does that mean? Surely it should mean that I'll meet you, right? Usually anything I see in my visions happens in the following days but this… I've been sneaking out of the hospital for five years… but you never showed up. Never came to comfort me, to whisper those soft and gentle words to me.

It's ironic. The snow is cold and lifeless. And that's exactly how I feel.

But it is pure, untouched by darkness, beautiful.

Yuuki… Snow… the meaning of my name can be called many things. Beautiful, empty, pure, cold, lonely. I am some, but others I'm not.

I'm cold and I'm tired of waiting. Waiting for you in the forever falling snow. But no matter how many times I tell myself that this will be the last time I come to this fountain, I always come back the next night. Just in case you show up.

So I'll wait here, every night, through the cold and harsh snow. I'll wait for you to come, to rescue me. To free me.

* * *

_What'd you all think? Please let me know! Ja ne :P_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, next Chap! I'm going to try and keep on top of this one this time as I'm really enjoying writing it lol At the moment I'm a few chapters ahead of what I'm uploading so that if I'm stuck with writing I still have something to upload! lol Sorry this chapter is small but hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (unfortunately :P)_

* * *

Party poppers spray all over me, various people exclaiming "Happy Birthday" to me. I'm frozen in surprise, having forgotten all about my birthday. Cross-san and friends were all gathered in our living room, banners and balloons covering the walls.

"Happy birthday Yuuki!" Cross-san jumps onto me, knocking me to the ground. Groaning I push him off.

"Cross-san! Gerroff." I laughed slightly standing up. Standing at full height, he latches onto my arm, wide grin on his face.

"Yuuuukiii. You're so cruel to your father." I look around, noticing a few faces from my years spent in the hospital. Nurses and doctors. _Friends of the family._ "I'm not your headmaster here you know."

"I know." Yori walked up to me, putting one hand on my shoulder, a kiss on my cheek and placing a small box in my hand.

"Happy birthday, Yuuki-chan." I opened the box, a white gold heart ring with a pink sapphire.

"Oh Yori-chan." I hugged her before fitting the ring onto my right middle finger.

"How does it feel to be finally seventeen?"

"Just like it did when I was sixteen." We laughed and talked for a bit before Cross-san dragged me away to see familiar faces. I looked around, nodding occasionally and smiling at what people were saying, but not really listening. Most of the school was here, everyone coming up to me wishing me a happy birthday. I know all their faces but hardly any names.

I'm the prefect at my school, working during the nights to make sure none of the Day Class interferes with the Night class. Our school's system is split into two: the Day Class, mine and my friends' class, and the Night Class. The vampires. Cross-san used to be a vampire hunter before he built this academy for both humans and vampires. Only Cross-san and myself know what the Night Class really are; everyone else is oblivious. But we live alongside each other. Which is what Cross-san wants.

He believes that humans and vampires can live side by side in the world. I do too ... but not all vampires share this view. The vampire students in our school all believe that we can get along with each other, especially seeing as the Day Class idolises the Night Class. They're all really popular with the Day Class students, especially the girls.

Though we're separated most of the time, both classes do interact every so often in events, like the formal dance every year and Valentine's Day. Though on these types of days I always have my work cut out for me.

I turn my head to the left trying to find Yori. I'd much rather be resting in my room and catching up with my school work. Because of my prefect duties I barely get any sleep so I usually fall asleep during my classes and miss all the work. My scores in the exams are so bad that I'm always bottom of my class.

I catch Yori out of the corner of my eye and head towards her, sneaking away from Cross-san. She smiles at me while talking to someone. As I get closer I notice that it's Kuran Kaname from the Night Class. He turns to look at me giving me that smile that he gives no one else. My heart starts to beat faster and I smile back.

"Happy Birthday Yuuki-chan." He leans down and kisses my cheek, lingering for a few seconds longer that Yori did. I feel the heat rush up to my cheeks and thank him, looking away slightly. He nods at me and Yori before walking away to join the other Night Class students.

"Are you okay?" She puts the palm of her hand against my forehead and lean against the touch, savouring the cold that her hand gives off. "You're burning up." She takes her hand away and I silently miss the touch.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"You're lying. Yuuki-chan... how's your condition been lately?" I shake my head at her slightly and smile.

"You're worrying too much. I'm fine. Though I could do with a lie down." The party was starting to die down a little bit, people leaving to either go to work or study. All the Night Class had gone by now. "I think I'll go to my room." It's the holidays so we don't have to go to classes at the moment, some people chose to stay at their dormitories, some went home. Yori decided to go home this holiday, only coming to visit me on my birthday, so I'm staying with Cross-san in my old room. I hate staying in mine and Yori's room by myself.

I bid farewell to Yori and some others before sneaking off to my room. I lightly touch the cheek Kaname-san kissed. When I first met him I thought that maybe he was the one in my dream that night. But I never got a chance to see the person's face; all I know is that I felt safe in their arms when they held me. Apparently I'd met Kaname-san when I was a lot younger but I don't remember anything.

Sitting down on my bed I pull out some painkillers from my bedside table and swallow them without any water. Lying down on my back I drop my arm over my face, covering my eyes. Thinking about the fountain and the dream, I sigh. I haven't been able to go the past few days because Cross-san is just across the corridor to my room.

I move my arm so that it's resting over my stomach. Rolling over onto my side I find myself drifting off, sleep consuming me. Just before I succumb to the darkness I see a flash of silver and feel pain and sorrow. Before I can open my eyes I'm consumed by the black.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Ja ne :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter update :D Sorry it's so short, but if I dragged it out any longer it would bore you all to sleep! lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (if I did Yuuki and Zero would be together :P)_

_Note: Last chapter Yuuki fell asleep, this is her dream. Just incase anyone gets confused :)_

* * *

_Snow falls all around and the wind blows my hair in all directions. My eyes slowly open and I see the fountain. Unconsciously I step closer to it. Leaning over I touch the frozen water lightly. As soon as my finger makes contact with the cold ice it cracks. Pulling away I watch as the crack becomes bigger and bigger until it looks like a spider web. Slowly the lines begin to move and cross over each other. When they stop I gasp in shock, hand grabbing my upper arm, the cracks resembling the mark on my armband. The wind blows harder and I have to struggle to stand still. I force my eyes open against the wind and watch as the frozen water starts to melt and change colour. I gulp as I watch the water change to red._

_To blood._

_The smell reaches my nose and I almost retch. Ripples move throughout the blood and an armband floats to the top. Before I can stop myself my hand reaches forward and I pick it up. The blood drops off it as I hold it up. It's an exact replica of my own expect that it's black and red, not white and red. _

_I drop it suddenly, feeling a sharp pain it my arm. I look down at my left arm as my armband falls, spilt in two. I step back from it noticing its change in colour. It lies on the snowy ground next to the one I picked out of the fountain. Blood stains the area around the two armbands, now both identical. Both emitting a sense of darkness. _

_The wind whips by me, slicing into my face. Blood now runs down my arm and my cheek. I bring a hand up to my face and feel the wetness. I try stepping backwards but bump into something. Before I can turn around I feel a hand moving my hair away from my neck and feel someone's breath. I stiffen in their grasp, flashes of my first snowy night run through my head. _

"_Shhhh. It's okay. You're safe. It'll be okay. I'm here now." My eyes widen at his last words. The same words that spoke to me in my dream. The same _voice. _The mouth moves closer to the nape of my neck. Sharp teeth sink their way into me. Gasping I try to get away, my legs finally taking control. I push back against him causing him to lose his footing. I pull away from him, his teeth scraping against me, opening to wound further. The blood from my arm continues to fall to the floor. Tiny droplets of red covering the white. _

_I turn around to catch a glimpse of his face, but he's gone. My heart beats faster as I start to panic slightly. The surroundings start to spin and I feel myself losing consciousness. I fall down and lean against the fountain. Blood covering the ground surrounding me. That sickly but sweet smell reaches my nose once again and I feel my tongue moving against my lips. _

_In the distance, in between the falling snow, I see silver. As it walks towards me, I feel the sorrow emitting from the figure, like a mist wrapped around their body. A blank face defined by locks of silver hair. I reach my hand out, reaching for help. For the figure to save me. _

"_Help me..." The figure finally reaches me and bends down, arms grabbing at my waist to lift me up. My head rolls near their neck and I can smell the blood inside their body, coming out of their skin. I open my mouth slightly, and before I can think of anything else I lower my mouth, biting down. The metallic liquid filling my mouth. The figure sighs at the loss as I close my eyes, entering the darkness._

* * *

Let me know what you all think! Ja :P


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the shortness! Anyway here's another chappy :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way .. _

I groaned and sat up. My arm hurt where it had impacted with the floor. Rubbing my arm I looked around the room. My window was open slightly causing the room to be cold. I grabbed some more painkillers and swallowed them trying to suppress my oncoming headache. Looking towards the door I could see the hallway light on meaning Cross-san was still awake. The only source of light in my room came from the moon hanging in the sky.

_The fountain._ I thought back to my dream, dragging my tongue across my lips and then my teeth... they felt normal enough. Standing up I stumbled slightly, the pain in my arm increasing the more that I moved it. I shoved the box of painkillers into my pocket and grabbed my coat. Fastening it up I climbed onto my windowsill. It must still be early if Cross-san is still awake, but it's late enough for the sky to be black. Thankfully there's no prefect duty while everyone is visiting their homes, otherwise I'd be out patrolling the grounds right now.

Turning around I lower myself as far as I can from the window sill before grabbing onto the drain pipe and shimmying down slightly. When I'm close enough to the ground I jump down. The wind and snow cut across me, blowing my hair and my skirt left and right. I pull my hood up trying to keep my hair out of my face and hold my skirt down with one hand.

Climbing over the fence I continue walking into town. My heart suddenly starts beating faster... but I don't know why. My legs start working by themselves and I find myself running towards the centre of town. _Towards the fountain. _I slow down as I see the fountain in the distance. As I get closer I notice something in the snow. Someone leaning against the wall of the fountain. I stop and just look at the figure, wondering who else would be out here at this time of night.

Slowly I take a step forward. "Excuse me..." They turn to face me and I see silver bangs sneaking out of the hat they're wearing. _Silver hair. _The same as the person from my dream...

My whole body suddenly seems to heat up, especially my forehead despite the harshness of the cold weather and I feel the blood rush to my face. Everything starts to spin and before he has a chance to reply I fall to the floor as my legs betray me.

"Hey, are you okay? Hey? Hey?" His voice becomes more distant, as if he's moving away from me. I struggle to get my painkillers out my pocket. When I eventually get them out I end up spilling them all over the ground. My eyes become blurry and I try grabbing a couple, wiping them on my skirt then popping them in my mouth and swallowing. I grab my head, feeling as if it's about to explode.

I feel an arm reach around my back and another hook itself beneath my knees. Slowly he lifts me up pulling me towards his chest. My ear rests against him and I hear the soft rhythm of his heart beating. I try to speak but I'm unable to get any words out. So instead I just listen to his heart letting it lull me to sleep for the second time that day. I let him carry me away to where ever he's taking me. For now I just feel safe being held by him.

My last thought before I succumb to sleep is how much this reminds me of the reason why I keep returning to this fountain. The warmth and safe feeling of being held by this stranger is the same as that time in my dream. I feel myself smile before I finally allow myself to close my eyes and embrace the darkness once again.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long wait! Summer exams start next month so I might not be able to update as much as I would like to! I will try to do regular updates, but if I want to go to Uni in Sept I've gotta do good in these! Anyways to make up for the wait here's a long chapter :P Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way. (Unfortunately :P)_

* * *

In the distance there's whispering. Sitting up I look around the darkness of my room. Unconsciously I pull the covers away before noticing that I'm in my pyjamas. Cross-san must have changed my clothes... Wait a second. How'd I get back here? The last thing I can remember is being carried away from the fountain...

"The fountain! That guy..." Looking at my bedside table there was a glass of water and more painkillers. Putting them in my mouth I swallowed them, ignoring the water. I stumbled to my feet and headed towards the bare wall, pressing my ear up against it, listening for the whispers.

I pressed against the wall harder, trying to make out the mumbled words. Failing, I turned around leaning my back against the cold surface and sliding down to the floor. I grabbed my head as it started to heat up again. Groaning I crawled back over to my bed grabbing more pain killers. I'm sure I'm becoming addicted to these things...

My door creaked open, the sound of feet against the floorboards as they entered. Turning my head I saw Cross-san standing there, for once wearing a serious face. I frowned, knowing something must be up for him to be acting serious all of a sudden. Though just as I frowned his expression changed and he looked like a kid again.

"Yuuki!!" Pouncing, he leapt onto me, accidently pushing me against the drawers of my bedside table. "I thought I told you to stop going into town at night. You make daddy so worried when you do that!" Suppressing a groan I tried smiling at him. "You know you're in no condition to go walking around by yourself."

"Sorry, I won't do it again..." I looked over his shoulder to the boy standing against the door frame. Silver hair adorning his face... His eyes looked at me as I looked at him, but his eyes were hard and cold. _Nothing like the warmth of that person in my dream... _Pulling away from my 'father' I tried smiling again, to show that I was okay and to reassure him that I wouldn't do it again. Or at least make him think that I wouldn't.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you two!" Standing up, pulling me up with him, he put me in front of the silver haired boy. My eyes were still on his, and vice versa. We hadn't broken eye contact yet, even though I tried I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from him. "Yuuki, this is Zero. He's going to be living with us from now on. He's the son of one of my old acquaintances. He's the one that brought you back here when you collapsed." He seemed to notice the thick atmosphere between us because he nudged me to introduce myself.

My eyes finally left the boy as I looked to Cross-san because returning my gaze back to the silver framed face. Holding out my hand I introduced myself.

"I'm Cross Yuuki. Pleased to meet you." A few seconds passed before he responded by taking my hand, shaking it slightly. Though it was only slightly I could tell that he had a strong grip.

"Kiryuu Zero." Smiling I retrieved my hand letting it fall to my side again.

"Zero-kun is going to be assisting you in your prefect duty. Hopefully it'll be less stressful with the two of you." I looked towards Cross-san, my eyes widening ever so slightly. No one has ever been able to help with prefect duty in case they found out about the Night Class. Cross-san wouldn't even let Yori help, even though she begged him. Kiryuu must have noticed the slight change in my eyes.

"I know." I stood still for a few seconds, his words registering in my head. _I know... _What? That they're vampires? He must know; Cross-san wouldn't let a human unknowingly protect the creatures of the night. Looking back to the newcomer I looked him up and down, taking in his appearance for the first time. He was wearing navy blue track suit pants and a grey jumper.

"How?" His eyes seemed to grow harder as the word left my mouth. I stepped back slightly, the harshness of his face frightening me slightly. "Urm... you don't have to answer that. Sorry." Moving towards my bed I sat down, my headache returning. Groaning, I unconsciously grabbed my head, rubbing my temples slightly trying to get rid of the pain.

"Yuuki? Are you okay?" Cross-san put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I'm... I'm fine. I've just got a headache." Taking his hand away, I heard his footsteps move away from me.

"I've made some dinner. You were asleep for quite a while. You should come eat something when you're ready. I've got to go out for a while, pick up some things. Zero will be here, so you two can get to know each other while I'm out." I just nodded slightly to show that I heard him.

I heard the sound of the door closing and reached for my painkillers. Lately my headaches have been getting worse and coming more frequently. Last night was the first time that I've fainted from one though. Before I could touch them, Kiryuu grabbed my wrist, stopping me from getting them.

"What are they for?" I looked at his hand, tight around my wrist. Still facing away from him, I brought my hand back to me, lying at my side, lying in between us both. He sat down next to me, hand still wrapped around my wrist.

"My headaches."

"Have you taken any since last night? What are they?" _Why all these questions?_

"They're just normal headache tablets. I had a couple when I woke up..."

"Do you know what's in them?"

"Urm... I think the doctor said aspirin. I can't remember what else. Why?" I looked at his face, there was something there, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He stood up, pulling me up with him. The sudden rush made my head spin slightly, but I let him lead me out of the room.

"You shouldn't take too many. You could become addicted." _Aren't you chatty all of a sudden?_ Addiction... maybe. "You should eat." He guided me to the kitchen, sitting me down in a chair. Cross-san had made sandwiches... I found myself smiling. He was never good at cooking; this was the best he could do.

"What time is it?" I picked up a ham triangle sandwich, munching on it. He still thinks of me as a kid. Kiryuu placed a steaming cup in front of me, the smell of chocolate reaching my nose. I inwardly sighed, the scent slightly soothing me.

"Just after noon." Wow... I did sleep a long time. I grabbed another sandwich, eating it quickly then taking a drink, using it to warm up my hands. Sipping at it, I watch Kiryuu as he sits down opposite me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I knew where this was going. I could tell. Cross-san got Kaname-san to question me once about where I go during the night. He even tried to get Yori to ask me. He thinks that I don't know that he gets people to question me. He obviously hasn't given up trying to find out.

"Why were you in town when it was dark? It's dangerous for a young girl to be walking around at night."

"He put you up to this didn't he? I'm not a little girl anymore, I can look after myself. I've managed to keep the Day Class _and _the Night Class in line for years. I can take care of myself." I put my drink down, eating another triangle sandwich.

"I'm not saying you can't. But you can't protect yourself from everything. He cares about you. Your dad's just worried about you." I picked my drink up again, sipping some more.

"He's not my dad." His eyes widened slightly. 'Dad' mustn't have told him everything I guess. "Cross-san adopted me when I was five. I've been living with him since."

"What happened to your parents?" I put my cup down a bit too hard. The noise of it hitting the table resonated through the silence. Some of the hot drink spilled onto my hand, burning me slightly, but not too hot to leave a mark.

"Honestly, I don't know. Dead, I'm guessing." Finishing the rest of my drink, I got up placing the cup in the sink and wiped the escaped liquid off my hand. He stood up as well standing behind me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." His hand reached up, touching my neck. I felt myself shiver involuntary at his fingers touching me, running over a scar.

"Where'd you get this?" His fingers ran over four white lines, the only physical reminder of that snowy night. The night I lost everything.

"A vampire." He turned me around to face him, pulling my shirt slightly off my shoulder to get a better look.

"You were attacked by one?" I nod, not sure where he's going with this. "Then why are you here? You know what they're capable of, yet you're here getting along with those... _creatures._" I look up at his eyes. They're dull, lifeless. Full of pain and sorrow.

"They're not all like that. The majority of them want to get along with us. They don't want to hurt us; they want to live beside us. As one community." My eyes travel down his face to his neck and my heart starts to beat faster. Looking to the left side I notice four marks on his neck. They're closer to the front of his body, whereas mine are more towards my back.

I lifted my hand, tracing a finger down one of his scars. "You were attacked by one too, weren't you?" My voice came out soft, barely above a whisper.

"I did it myself, when I was younger. After she... after she killed my parents. My brother." Our eyes met again, searching each other. _Seeking comfort?_ Maybe. _There's somebody else like me..._

"Do you remember them? What they looked like? How they spoke to you? How they _smelt_?" He continued looking at me, his gaze piercing me, confusion in his face. "You have your memories of them, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I take my hand away from him, my heart still beating fast in my chest, as if it's going to burst. My eyes trail back down to his neck again before returning to his eyes.

"I don't know who my parents are. That's why I don't know whether or not they're dead." My voice goes lower; it's becoming hard to speak properly. "I don't remember anything before the night I was attacked. I barely even remember that night. I only know how I felt, how terrified I was. I don't know who attacked me, who saved me or anything. Just emotions... and snow."

I take a step back, leaning against the counter. I've not spoke about the night to anyone before, not even Cross-san. He knows what happened, probably from whoever rescued me, but never from me. I never told him how I felt, how it feels. Even now.

I watched him as he licked his bottom lip nervously, indicating that he's not used to this either. It's comforting in a way, to be able to relate to somebody. I watch as he opens his mouth slightly, as if to speak. But whatever he was about to say is cut off by the door opening.

"Yuuki-chan." I look past Kiryuu and see Kaname-san standing at the door. Grey eyes turn towards the new voice; hardening as they see the uniform he's wearing. Though we're on a break from school, those of us who stay here still walk around in our uniforms, including those in the Night Class. Force of habit.

"Kaname-san. My father's not here right now. He went out to do some run some errands." My eyes passed from the two males, neither looking at me. Both glaring at each other; Kiryuu more obvious than Kaname-san. But I could see the look in Kaname-san's eyes, a slight hatred for Kiryuu. After what seemed like minutes, Kaname-san turned to look at me, smiling that smile.

"I didn't come to see Cross-san this time. I came to see you, Yuuki-chan." He walked over to me, completely ignoring Kiryuu. "How are you feeling today? You didn't look too good last night."

"I'm feeling much better thank you." I smiled, feeling my heartbeat slow down slightly but still quicker than normal. I can feel the blood rushing to my face, causing my cheeks to have a pink hue, like they usually do when Kaname-san talks to me.

Lifting his arm, Kaname-san placed the palm of his hand against my forehead.

"Are you sure? You feel very warm today." I looked up at him, unable to take my eyes away from him.

"She's fine. _Vampire._" Kiryuu placed a hand on Kaname-san's arm, pulling it away from me. I looked between them both, the air thick from the tension between them I could practically taste it.

"Actually you're right, I am feeling a bit under the weather, I think I'll go lie down for a bit. I'll see you later, okay Kaname-san?" I hope he gets the hint to leave...

"Alright. I'll come back over later to check on you." He headed towards the door. Before he left he sent one last look to Kiryuu. "See you around. _Hunter._" Closing the door behind him, I sat down in a chair, a sigh escaping my lips. Folding my arms on the table, I placed my head on top of them. I hear Kiyruu leave the house without a word.

Sighing again, I close my eyes. Flashes jump around in my head, brief memories of never ending snow. "No more..." And I drift away.

* * *

_What'd you all think? Hope you liked it! Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Another chappy! I've only got 3 exams left, will be finished next week, so hopefully that'll mean more updates!! This one took me ages, I kept getting stuck at what to write! lol Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight :(_

* * *

_White blizzards around me, blowing my hair around, lapping at my face. Standing in the snow, I watch as a little girl tries to build a snowman. It's no good though, the snow won't hold and falls apart whenever she tries to roll it. _

_The long haired girl stomps her feet slightly, her lips move rapidly, as if she's talking to somebody. She points towards the snow, showing whoever she's talking to what she means. Her little porcelain face shows anger for a few moments before a smile takes its place, grinning wide. Her sweet laugh echoes throughout the yard._

_Falling backwards she starts to move her arms and legs, up and down. Moving snow out of the way. A young boy kneels down beside her, his eyes covered by long messy bangs. I watch as they talk to each other, smiling, content in each other's presence. I try stepping forward, to get a closer look but I can't get past an invisible wall. _

_Placing both hands against it, I push slightly, but it doesn't budge. Looking back up, the boy joins the girl on the covered ground, their heads placed next to each other, touching ever so slightly. Their hands touch as their fingers intertwine. Words are passed between the two before they both close their eyes. _

_Banging on invisible barrier, I try to catch their attention. As I raise my fist to hit it one more time dark clouds start to form, swirling in the sky. My hand drops as I look up at the blood red moon, full and shining bright. The sky twists and turns, dark clouds mixing together giving off an air of eeriness. _

_As I slowly bring my eyes back down I notice a black figure towering over the two children. My eyes widen at the sharp teeth emitting from the figure's mouth. I bang on the barrier, harder each time. I shout at the children to get out of the way, to move away from the figure. _

_The figure throws the boy against a nearby tree; the sound of his back hitting the bark resonates throughout the dark. I try shouting again, but they don't hear me. A red web like substance wraps around the young girl, lifting her up into the air, emitting from the figure's finger._

_Its tongue slides out of its mouth, tracing its lips in anticipation. I scream at the girl, at the figure, at the boy by the tree. The young girl struggles against the binding, tears threatening to fall. I can see her lips trembling, the fear in her eyes as her small figure shakes. The figure brings its hand up to her face to stroke her cheek. As it makes contact with her pale skin she moves her head slightly and opens her mouth, biting down hard on the vampire's hand. _

_I drop to the floor and cover my ears with my hands as it lets out an animalistic yell. I watch as it stabs her shoulder with its nails, dragging them down towards its own body. Blood sprays over the creature and he laughs manically, licking at the blood that hits its lips. The young girl's body shudders, her mouth open slightly, pain streaked across her face._

_My hand reaches up to touch my scar, the fingernail marks from the vampire that attacked me when I was younger... I look down at my fingers, laced in bright red blood. Turning back to the vampire, I see the boy running over, recovered from the throw. He pulls on its arm, sinking both his teeth and nails into the flesh. The boy rips through the flesh as the vampire tries to shake him off. _

_He drops the girl; turning to the boy he pulls him from his arm, blood spurting from his wound and covering the white snow with red. _No. Make it stop..._ The girl staggers to her feet, grabbing onto the creature's arm that's holding onto the boy's neck. _No more. I don't want to see anymore...

_She looks up at the vampire with pleading eyes. "Leave him alone. Please don't hurt him. Leave my brother alone. It's me you want, right? So please… don't hurt him."_

_The vampire doesn't respond straightaway as it looks at the young girl. Slowly a grin appears on its face as it runs its tongue across its sharp teeth. It throws the boy to the ground and grabs the girl's wounded shoulder. We both hiss slightly at the pain as it runs across both our chests... _That girl...

"_Yuuki-chan!" I whip my head up at my name being called. The boy grabs onto the vampire again, trying to pull him away. "No! Don't touch her!" Her head turns to look at him, a slight smile on her face._

"_I'm okay." _I'm okay. _"It's okay,"_ It's okay, don't worry about me, _"don't worry about me." I watch her lips move as we speak the same words. My hand slides up to touch the mark on my neck again. The vampire shoves the boy away again as his hand moves to grab onto the young girls neck. _

_The red string-like substance winds around her body again, as his grip around her neck starts to tighten. I hold my fist against my chest as it becomes hard to breath. The young boy looks desperately between the two as he pulls against the creature's arm. The boys mumbles words, I can see his lips moving but cannot hear what he is saying from where I'm standing. _

_The vampire tosses the girl away, anger in his eyes at whatever the young boy spoke of. Red spouts from his fingertips; they hang in the air for a few seconds before slicing against the boy's legs, arms, face._

"Ni-sama!" _"Ni-sama!" I bang against the wall, using my fists to punch it. Emotions run wild in my head as images flash through my mind as I relive that snowy night. _No... please no more. Not again..._ I sink lower into the snow, my hands covering my face._

_Screams fill the air as the creature makes cuts all over the boy. _"Please, I can't take it anymore... Don't hurt Ni-sama anymore... "

"_Don't hurt Ni-sama anymore..."_

_Blood spurts out of my chest as I fall backwards. I cough, blood spluttering from my mouth. I look over to the young girl as we both lie on the ground, our blood staining the white snow around us. Silver flashes to my right and I turn to face it. The figure kneels down beside me, white fangs glistening in his mouth. _

"_I'm sorry..." Teeth slowly sink their way into my neck. Blood trickles out as they pierce my skin, but his tongue laps up the strays. His right hand cups my cheek, caressing slightly as if reassuring. I lean against it as a sigh escapes my lips. My eyes start to blur at the blood loss from my chest, shoulder and neck... _

"_**Yuuki... Open your eyes." **_They are open. _**"Come on, Yuuki. Wake up."**_I am awake_. Teeth extract themselves from my neck as his tongue applies pressure to the wounds. "Don't forget who you are. Remember who you are, Yuuki. What you are..." _What am I? I don't remember...

"_Yuuki... Stop taking them. And you'll remember..." _Stop taking what? _Silver hair tickles my cheek, breath against my ear... "The blood tablets." His head moves away and I'm lying there alone in the snow, dyed by red. _Who am I?

_My eyes start to blur as my heart beat speeds up. _I don't know anymore...

"_**Yuuki!"**_

_My eyes snap open as I fall..._

* * *

What'd you all think? Let me know what you think! Ja ne!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the delay!! Even though I've been finished school for weeks I haven't been able to find the time to write! But I'm hoping to manage my time better now as I won't be working every day like I have been for a couple of weeks! I hope you like this chapter, I thought I would try something new and write in a different POV. Well onto the chappie!!_

_**As I was reading over this chap again I realised I put the wrong amount of years in. It previously said 5 years (which was how long Yuuki stayed in the hospital) but it should be 12 years (the amount of time since she's been sneaking out to the fountain). Sorry for the confusion, I've now changed it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, _

"Talking"

_"Flashback"_

_Thinking_

* * *

Zero POV

"Oooff!"

I cringe slightly at the sound her head makes as it comes into contact with the floor. Kneeling down beside her, I help to pull her up into a sitting position. She lifts her hand up, but instead of grabbing her head her hand rests on her shoulder, as if the scar is causing her pain.

"Are you okay?" Her brown eyes turn towards me as she nods. Standing up, I pull her with me and sit her down in the chair that she just fell from. I watch as her brow furrows, as if she's trying to figure something out. _I wonder what she was dreaming..._

Shaking my head, I fill a glass from the tap and place it in front of her. Her eyes dart around as if looking for something. Not finding what she was searching for, she downs the water before wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Is Cross-san back yet?" Sitting down in the seat beside her, I shake my head. "I think I'll go take a shower." I nod at her as she gets up and heads upstairs.

When I came back from going after Kuran I snuck upstairs to her room and disposed of all the tablets I could find. Looking at my watch I notice it's starting to get late. _Cross-san should be back anytime soon..._

Getting up, I grab a pan and fill it with water before placing it on the cooker. I set it to boil as I rummage through the food cupboards. Grabbing two packs of noodles I placed them in the pan. While Yuuki was sleeping earlier, Cross-san showed me around the building he stays in, sometimes accompanied by Yuuki. Apparently it was so I could feed myself and be able to look after myself when I stayed with him... but by the looks of his type of 'cooking' it's so I can cook for them. I let myself smile slightly.

Once they're cooked, I separate the noodles into two bowls. I set them on the table along with some chopsticks. The sound of running water stops, she must be finished showering.

_Kuran... _Cross-san told me a bit about him, that he's the Night Class president and the Moon Dorm Leader. What is he doing to that girl? Surely he knows about her tablets? When I left her in the kitchen earlier I followed him, hoping to quiz him about those tablets. She's obviously oblivious to what they are.

"_Kuran." I walked closely behind him. Stopping he turned around to face me._

"_What is it,_ _Hunter?" I stand a few steps away from him, our heights very similar with him being only slightly taller. _

"_I take it you know what 'medication' she is on." I use my fingers as air quotes. He looks at me for a while before smiling._

"_I knew there was something about you, Hunter. I was beginning to think that it was strange for a mere human, even a Hunter, to be able to identify them. Unless, of course, if one was taking the tablets themselves."_

_My face hardens, I assume my brows are furrowed, and his smile just gets wider. Clenching my fists, I try not to beat that smile off his perfect face._

"_Why is a human taking them? She's in the Day Class, a prefect at that; she shows no vampire traits. Why is a human taking them?" I repeat myself. I doubt he will answer me, but it's always worth trying._

_His smile disappears as he grabs my neck, forcing me against the nearest wall. _

"_It is not of your concern. You are also in the Day Class, are you not? You are not to interfere with her. You are here as a favour by Kaien, nothing more. You will accept that, do your duty as a prefect and protect Yuuki. You _**will not **_question me. Understand, vampire?"_

_I grab his wrist and pull it away, pushing him off of me. I shove my hands into my trouser pockets and walk away. I turn my head to the side and speak to him over my shoulder, "She's becoming addicted to them by the look of things. I won't let you do this to her."_

My head starts to pound as I feel my teeth grow ever so slightly. Grabbing the slim box from my pocket, I place a tablet in a glass and fill it with water. Once it dissolves I down it in one, and rinse the glass.

"What was that?" I turn around to face the voice, her damp hair settling around her porcelain face.

"Just water. You should eat." I nod at the noodles on the table and sit down, picking up my chopsticks. She stands for a few more minutes before sitting opposite me. We eat in silence and I can feel her gaze on me the entire time.

Glancing up at her, her face looks troubled, her eyes portraying her emotions. We finish and I place our dishes in the sink. Walking past her, I shove my hands into my pockets as I make my way up the stairs to my room. I hear her following a few steps behind.

Opening the door to my room, I leave it slightly ajar and head towards my bed. Her footsteps stop outside my room.

"Kiryuu-kun..." Her voice holds a slight nervousness to it.

"It's Zero."

"Can I come in... Zero-kun." I fall backwards so that I'm lying down on my bed.

"Yeah." Slowly she pushes the door open, stepping in she closes it behind her. She sits down on the chair next to the desk opposite the bed.

"Just Zero." I see her smile slightly, as if appreciating the informality.

"Then I'm Yuuki." We sit in silence again, just like at the table. I see her watching me again, her hands clenched up into fists on her lap. "You got rid of them didn't you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper that I had to strain my ears to hear what she was saying. I sit up to face her.

"You shouldn't be taking them all the time. You're becoming addicted." Instead of looking at me she stares at the floor.

"They're not headache tablets... are they?" I continue looking at her, waiting to see if she would continue. _How did she find out, all she's done is sleep..._

"Ever since I can remember I've had visions, usually when I'm sleeping, of things that happen the next day or so. I... I think I've seen you twice..." I get up to kneel in front of her. I lift my hand up to her face to wipe away a tear. "The first time was just before you found me at the fountain... I was... I was drinking your blood..." I tried to keep my face devoid of any emotion, just in case it scared her into keeping quiet. "It felt so real that when I woke I checked my teeth... but they felt normal. Then I had a sudden urge to go back to the fountain... as if something was pulling at me to go. When I passed out and you carried me home, it reminded me of a dream I had years ago when I was still in hospital." Taking a deep breath, she looked up at me.

"That's why I've been sneaking out to the fountain. Twelve years I've been waiting for the person I saw that time. Twelve years I've been waiting for them to free me..."

"From what?" Pulling her up, I walk her to my bed and sit her down.

"I... I don't know. From myself... I think. I'm not sure, I just remember feeling safe in their arms... The first five years since Cross-san adopted me I was in hospital. A lot of the time I was sedated because I would attack the staff. They put it down to stress and trauma from the accident... when the vampire attacked me. When I was lucid and not pumped full of drugs, I would sneak out of the hospital after the nurses had done their rounds. Sometimes I made it back without anyone noticing I was gone, but others I got caught." Smiling slightly she looked up at me as I sat beside her.

"Even after I was released from hospital, and when I first attended the academy, even though I couldn't get out some nights I would still walk to the fountain with the slightest hope that my dream would come true."

"Next time, take me with you." Confusion covered her face. "Just in case you collapse again." She nodded slowly.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a box of tablets. _Looks like I hadn't found all of them then..._

"You take them as well... don't you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper again. "I saw you dissolve a tablet and drink the red liquid."

_Shit... I suppose she's not the only one who's going to be explaining a lot tonight..._

_

* * *

_

Well there you go! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's better for this and the next chapter to be seperated. I found this chapter quite hard being from Zero's POV ... but I think it turned out better than what i was expecting! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!

Let me know what you thought! Ja :P


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay again! *Bows apologetically* On with the chappie! I've changed the rating for this fic to T, just to be on the safe side._

_Disclaimer: I don't not own VK... sadly :(_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Flashback"_

_

* * *

_

Zero POV

We sit in silence again, my heart beating faster at what she had just said. _I saw you dissolve a tablet and drink the red liquid... _

"You're not a pureblood are you?" Shaking my head I run my hand through my hair. Climbing further back on the bed, I lean against the wall. "When... when Kaname-san left earlier, he called you a Hunter." I watch as her brows furrow in confusion, trying to figure it out. As her face relaxes again I hear her sigh. "I don't understand."

"The vampire that killed my family turned me." Her eyes shift to look at me, her body twisting around slightly. Sighing, I stare at the wall past her, rather than looking at her. "I come from a family of Hunters. Both my mother and father were Hunters, and I was busy training to be one." I wait to see if she would say anything, but she just nodded for me to continue. "We don't go after purebloods because of the new alliance between us; that we're trying to live side by side. But vampires who are turned eventually go crazy and hit Level E." Crawling up the bed she crosses her legs beneath her watching me intently, as if no one has ever explained this to her. "My parents would often receive missions from the Vampire Hunters Association to go after renegade vampires who pose a threat to either the human or vampire community."

"The last mission they were given was to exterminate a vampire who had gone to Level E. They didn't realise that the pureblood that had turned him was in love with him. The pureblood came after our family." I close my eyes, reliving the event in my mind. Opening my eyes again I saw Yuuki flinch at the cold stare. "She slaughtered my parents before coming after me and my brother."

"We ran outside, trying to get away from her. We may have had a chance to get away, but Ichiru was weak, had been since birth, and he slowed us down. I tried to get him away but she caught up to us, covered in the blood of our parents. I tried to protect Ichiru but I was only a boy, I hadn't finished my training, there was no way I could fight against a pureblood. She ripped out my twin's throat in front of me." I look at Yuuki as she gasps, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Looking down at my hands I close my eyes again.

"I don't remember Shizuka changing me." Reopening my eyes again I look straight at her. "I lied earlier when I said she killed my brother."

"I don't understand." Placing her hand on my shoulder, the first of her tears start to fall.

"When I woke up, he was lying on top of me, struggling for his life. He'd always been the physically weak one, but he was always mentally stronger than me."

"_Ni-chan..." Grasping his shoulders I pulled us both into a sitting position, him in my lap._

"_Ichiru..." He rests his head against my own, his wavered breath hitting my lips._

"_You're alive... I'm so glad... Ni-chan..." My eyes wander from his eyes to his bloodied neck. "Ni-chan? Your eyes... they're red..." Pulling him closer my tongue reaches out and licks a speck of blood that has splattered onto his cheek. He shivers as I wrap my arms around him, my face burrowing into his neck. I feel my teeth elongate and dig into his already bloodied flesh. He gasps at the stinging pain but doesn't struggle against me. "It's okay Ni-chan." His arms reach up as he places them around my head, pushing my face closer. I suck and lick at his neck, taking in all the blood. "We'll become... one again Ni-chan..."_

"_Ichiru-chan..." I try pulling away, trying to fight the urge to continue._

"_Shh, it's okay. Let me... live on in you... Zero-chan." We continue sitting like that, our arms around each other as I drink his blood. _

"Zero? It's okay if it's too painful to remember." Coming out of my memory I realise that I'm lying against her, her arms around my shoulders. I feel the wet on my cheeks, unsure whether the tears are my own or have fallen from her face. I cough slightly, trying to get the words out.

"He just sat there... he let me drink from him. I didn't realise what I was doing until it was over, and his last breath left him." I realised that the wetness on my cheeks is from my own tears as I sob against her. I push my face into her shoulder, her shirt becoming wet from my tears. I'd never told anyone about feeding from my brother, the Hunters that found me just assumed Shizuka had killed him... I couldn't tell them the truth. Placing her hands on my head, she held me, whispering 'shh, it's okay' to me.

"I killed my twin brother." I let out a whisper. She moved our positions so that we're lying down on the bed, my face still against her shoulder. My arms lace around her waist bringing her close to me, the closeness bringing me comfort... _just like Ichiru used to lie with me..._

My eyes become very heavy, so I close them, letting sleep take over. Before I fall asleep I see a glimpse of Ichiru's smiling face. I feel myself smile back to him and it's no longer Yuuki lying beside me with her arms around me, but my brother, the other half of me. I slip into a dreamless slumber...

_We'll become one again... Ni-chan._

* * *

Good or bad? Let me know! I know Zero is a bit OOC in this one, I wanted to show his human side I guess ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

_Two chapters uploaded in one day! Whoot! I know they're both short but I don't want to drag thing son too much and bore you all! Now, I'll pre-warn you folks, if there's a delay for the next chapter, I have a good reason! On the 20th I get my A Level results, and these decide whether or not I get into Uni ... sooo if I do well it shouldn't be long until the next chapter, but if not, well it depends how depressed I am whether I can write or not! . Anyways! enough of my boring events, on with this chappie!_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Vk :(_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Flashback"_

* * *

"Yuuki?" I open my eyes at hearing my name. I peer over the sleeping body next to me to see the face of my adoptive father. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." We're no longer like we were when we fell asleep; instead we were just lying next to each other, Zero on his stomach but with an arm draped over me. Cross-san smiled at me and left, closing the door after him. I turn beneath Zero's arm so that I'm lying on my back. He shifts slightly at my movement, moving closer to me but doesn't wake.

My eyes drift over to him as I remember our conversation. I sneak a glance at the clock on his bedside table: 8.00am, _wow, it's morning already._ I flex my legs slightly, trying not to wake him. Thinking back to last night I sigh, realising we'd discovered secrets about each other but hadn't touched on the subject I'd wanted to discuss with him.

"_Stop taking them. And you'll remember..." _Stop taking what? _Silver hair tickles my cheek, breath against my ear... "The blood tablets."_

Thinking back to that dream I wonder what I'm supposed to remember if I stop taking the tablets. A shooting pain strikes along the front of my head, but I try to ignore the headache.

_That little girl was me, it must have been. She looked like a mini version of me and it can't be a coincidence that she was called Yuuki as well. And the young boy... we both shouted out 'Ni-sama' to him... did I have a brother? Did the vampire kill him instead of me?_

I shake my head, the pain becoming worse as I try to figure it out. My eyes unconsciously search around for the tablets; _they've always help my headaches before... No._ I raise a hand to my forehead and close my eyes. _The dream said to stop taking them if I wanted to remember... I want, no, I need to know who or what I really am. _

"Mmm, Yuuki, you awake?" I feel his arm pull away from me and I open my eyes. He sits up quickly but I catch a glimpse of pink in his cheeks; _heh, he must be embarrassed for holding me while sleeping._ I let myself smile as he stretches his arms above his head and I hear his bones pop. I glance at the tablets again and pick them up.

I shimmy to the edge of his bed and hand them to him. He looks at me for a few seconds, the pink gone but confusion covering his face instead.

"You keep them." Reaching out his hand, he takes them from me and places them on his bedside table. "Zero... yesterday I told you that I'd seen you twice in my dreams... but I only told you about the first time." I rest my chin in the palm of my hand, my elbow resting on my thigh. Sighing, I glance sideways at him. "When I was sleeping at the table, I saw you again. Only this time, you were the one feeding from me, not the other way round. And... you told me that if I wanted to remember who I am I had to stop taking the blood tablets."

"Why are you taking blood tablets? You're a human. You _smell_ like a human." To empathise his point he sniffed the air around me. Sitting up straight I sigh, unsure myself what the answer to that question is.

"I am human. At least that's what I've always thought. I was in hospital so long because of a problem with my blood, but Cross-san wouldn't go into details about it. Just told me that I'm ill and too young to understand. But I wonder if all the blood transfusions I received at the hospital were because I'm not human..."

"Possibly. Vampires, especially the Nobles, have a lot of connections within the human society via the Vampire Hunters Association. Maybe they were trying to protect you."

"I guess. I also saw the night I was attacked." Unconsciously my fingers trace the scar under my t-shirt. "If they're wanting to protect me, I think it must be from that vampire. There was also a young boy there... I think he's my brother, if he's still alive that is."

"You should talk to Cross-san about this. He'll be able to help you." I watch him as he runs his fingers through his silver hair, a mix of emotions running through his lavender eyes. I shake my head at him.

"He was there with me all through my time at the hospital. If anyone knows what I really am, it'll be him. But he's kept it a secret from me nearly my whole life, there's no way he'd help me. He'd shake it off, dismiss it."

"Why do you want me to help you? Why not Kuran, he's a pureblood, he'd probably be able to tell you whatever you need to know." He snaps as he stands up, stretching his arms above his head. Lowering my head I remember the hatred I saw when he told me about his past. _So he truly does hate vampires. No wonder he doesn't want to help me... _Silver bangs and glistening teeth flash through my mind, reminding me of him telling me to stop taking the tablets.

"No one else can help me. I saw you in my dreams for a reason. I need _your_ help, Zero." I hear him let out a big sigh. _Please..._ I beg silently. Sitting down at his desk's chair, arm draped over the backrest, he looks at me. Silence works its way between us. Watching him, I try to figure out what he's thinking, but it's not easy to read him.

"Okay." I blink a couple of times, unsure of what he means. "I don't know how, but I'll help you." I smile softly at him, truly grateful for his, practically a strange to me, help.

"Thank you, Zero." He turns his head away, and for a second I think I see a faint blush on his cheeks. But just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared so I dismissed it.

"It doesn't mean I like you though." I smile playfully as I stand up, heading to his door. Opening it I step out.

"I know." As I walk away, I catch a whisper from his room.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think! Also any ideas will be welcomed! See you soon!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there! I know it's late, I did try to get this done before I got my results but I jsut couldn't get it right. And then I tried to get it done after my results but I just had so much to do and sort out! I got into university! whooo, can't believe I got the grades lol! So I've had lots to sort out, but to make up for it, I've written a longer chapter than was planned, and I've stuck a bit of humour in! Well, I've tried to do a bit of humour, hopefully it's okay! I'm not used to writing humour sooooo if it's bad, i obviously need more practice! Anyways on with the story! enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own VK. Damn._

"Talking"

_"Flashback"_

_Thinking_

* * *

"Yuuki-chan!" I turn around to see Yori running up to me. "Good morning!" She gives me a big grin and I smile back slightly.

"Hey." Linking arms we walk towards the school building.

"You coming back to the dorm tonight?" During term time I usually live with Yori in the Girl's dorms and with Cross-san during the holidays.

"Maybe." Today's the first day of the new school term. A lot's happened during the holiday. My dreams, premonitions, visions; whatever you want to call them, have been occurring more frequently. Especially since he came. Zero. He's going to be helping me with my prefect duty; making sure the Day and Night Class stay in line. Meaning I'll be spending a lot of time with him. Which doesn't bother me much, apart from he's agreed to help me find out who I really am: whether I'm a human or a vampire. And from what my dreams have been showing me lately, human seem very unlikely.

"Yuuki? Are you even listening?" I shake the thoughts away for now and smile at my best friend.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." She laughs.

"As I was saying, has Cross-san said anything to you about the new kid?"

"New kid?" Cross-san hasn't mentioned anything... he usually tells me if anyone transfers into our school.

"Apparently his name is Kiryuu... something. And according to the girls in our class, he is _hot! _Some are even saying his looks rival those of the Night Class!" _Kiryuu..._ Why is that name so familiar... We take our seats in the classroom as I wrack my brains about that name.

"Settle down class. Now I'd like to introduce a transfer student." The class erupted in chatter about the mystery new student. "Quiet." The noise died down again. It always amazes me how our teacher, who looks very timid, can quiet down our class; the noisiest in our year. "Come in."

My head was on my desk as I tried to fight sleep. All my dreams since Zero came have involved me feeding from a certain silver haired boy. I didn't sleep at all last night because frankly, the dreams scare me but I haven't told him that. I haven't even told him I'm having the dreams, never mind how they make me feel.

"Cross-san? Cross-san?" Somebody, presumably Yori, nudged me. Lifting my head up, the whole class was looking and me and giggling. Looking to the front of the class, I saw Zero smirking at me, laughter clear in his eyes.

Wait. _Zero?_ What's he doing in my class?

"Now that you've re-joined us, Cross-san, this is the new student: Kiryuu Zero." My eyes widen. That's why Kiryuu was so familiar. During the holiday I've just been calling him Zero, at his request, that I just kind of forget what his surname was.

So, not only do I have prefect duty with him, he lives with Cross-san, he's agreed to help me... he's now in my class?! Isn't he older than me? He certainly looks it. Not that I've got anything against him... but there's only so much time I can spend with one person.

"I've been informed from the headmaster that he's going to be assisting you with your duties." I can hear my classmates whispering. "Also the headmaster says that you two are already acquainted." More whispers. "So, seeing as you're the only one Kiryuu-san knows at the moment, I'd like you to show him around the school." I just nod.

"Excellent! Now where should we sit you..." The teacher's eyes trail around the classroom before landing on me. Or rather the empty seat beside me. _Oh yeah, the only spare seat in the classroom is beside me. Crap._ "Isn't it lucky that the only space is beside Cross-san!" He hummed before directing Zero to my table. I'm sure my teacher hates me. Probably because I always fail tests and never hand in my homework... "Cross-san, remember your duty doesn't just involve running around after the Night Class." I groaned as I stood up. Plastering a smile on my face I recited the welcome speech I always have to say to new students.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" Home to both humans and vampires! Blah blah blah. I hate this speech. I stick my hand out for him to shake. Again. "So that said, if you need anything, feel free to ask." Grabbing my hand he shook it.

"Yuuki."

"Zero." Taking my hand back I heard some of the whispers.

"They're on first name basis already?!"

"She has the attention of all the Night Class! Now she's after the Day Class, too!"

Zero looked at me as I sighed. Yup, Welcome to Cross Academy. Home to human, vampires... and jealous girls. Oh joy.

--

"That's wrong." I scribbled out my answer and tried again. "Still wrong." I could have sworn there was steam coming out of my ears. Okay, so mathematics isn't my best subject. Hell, everything isn't my best subject! I never have any time to study, so shoot me for not being able to answer the questions. At least I'm trying!

Sneaking a look at Zero's page my jaw hits the desk. _He's completed it all already!_ Okay, number 5 is...

"It's rude to copy other people's work." Smirk.

"Bite me." Raised eyebrow.

Ah, Hell. This day sucks more than others.

"What's with all the vampire references?" Crap said that out loud. This is lack of sleep. Maybe if I just sleep...

"Cross-san! No sleeping during class!"

"Yes sir," I mumble. I hate this school.

--

"Finally!" I ran out ahead of Yori, twirling around. "That must have been the longest day of my life!"

"Really? I thought it went by pretty quick." I stick my tongue out and wait for her to catch up.

"I think I'll go take a nap before prefect duties. If I'm lucky I'll have about an hour..." As I tried to walk towards our dorm, it is the closest so that would mean more nap time, she grabbed onto my arm. Her face wasn't smiling which could only mean one thing: she's going to ask how I'm feeling.

"Are you okay?" She's so predictable.

"I'm fine." If you ignore the fact that my head feels as if it's going to explode.

"Are you sure? You look really..."

"Crap?" I laughed, taking my arm back. "Thanks, Yori-chan." She smiled at me. "Honestly I'm fine." If you ignore the fact that I can hear the sound of her blood rushing through her body... _oh God._

"Yuuki-chan? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" I quickly shake my head and force her a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go see father, see if he'll tutor me tonight after prefect duty. I'll see you later, 'kay." Before she can respond, I run off towards Cross-san's building.

No. This can't be happening. _"Stop taking them. And you'll remember... Stop taking what? The blood tablets." _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I rush up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I could _hear_ the blood.

I shake my head, trying to dismiss the thought. I must have imagined it. Yeah, that's it. I haven't slept much the past few nights and my head hurts. I'm just imagining things. Zero was right, I was addicted to my _headache _tablets, and I'm having withdrawal symptoms. They are just headache tablets... for my headaches... not a substitute for blood...

Standing in front of the mirror I look at myself. No wonder Yori was so concerned. My face is deathly pale in contrast to the dark rings beneath my eyes due to lack of sleep. It's a good job Cross-san's been so busy lately; otherwise he'd know something was wrong.

I could hear it perfectly... the sound of her blood. The need to taste it...

"No!" Falling to the floor I cover my ears with my hands. "No, no, no." Falling onto my side, I pull my legs up to the foetal position. "No, please stop." I don't want to think about someone's blood sliding down my throat, quenching my thirst. I don't want to think about my _best friend's_ blood quenching my thirst.

"_Please, no more."_

--

_Pulling back the covers I climb out of bed. Soft, slow breathing comes from the next bed. Rustling of the bed covers as she turned over. Her hand moves upwards, as I watch, as if trying to move something away in her dreams. I take a couple of steps towards her bed, so light that no noise is made. I sit down on her bed, again so soft no noise is made to disturb her sleeping form._

_My fingers trace the outline of her cheekbone, so soft and delicate, before moving down the side of her neck. The feel of her pulse beneath my fingertips. So close, but yet so far. My teeth elongate at the thought of her sweet blood gushing down my throat. My fingertips move to her chin, moving her head to the side, allowing me more access. Lowering my head, my tongue licks at her pulse point. At the contact she moans in her sleep. Opening my mouth I bite down._

_Her eyes snap open as she tries to look at me. Sucking at her neck, her blood gushed down my throat and I lick up any strays._

"_Yuuki!" She gasps as I suck at her neck. Her hands rise up to grab hold of my shoulders. "Yuuki..." It seems like hours before I lift up from her neck. Her breathing is irregular; her hands lie limp beside her. "Why..." Her eyes find my own. But instead of hatred for the monster who is causing her death, compassion and love shines in her eyes, for the friend she knew._

"_I'm no longer who you think I am." My hand searches the bed until I find hers and hold it in my own._

"_You will always be... Yuuki. My best... friend. No matter what. Yuuki will always... be Yuuki." A tear leaks from her eye, rolling down her cheek._

"_Yori-chan..." My own cheeks are wet with tears as the scene sinks in._

"_I love you... Yuuki. Always... No matter what." She smiles as her eyes close. Her breathing slows down until it stops completely. I can no longer hear her heart beating. The room is full of the silence. Nothing. _

"_I'm so sorry. Yori-chan... Oh God." I lift up from her bed, but cannot avert my eyes that are glued to the holes in her neck. I stagger backwards, falling over my own feet. Even as I hit the floor, no noise erupts the room. _Silence. Deadly silence._ "What have I done?" I crawl over to me own bed. Pulling my knees up to my chest, my body starts rocking slightly. _

"_No, no, no." Tears flood my cheeks. Flashes of her face as I drank from her already starting to haunt me._

"_No, please stop." I push my fisted hands into my eyes, trying to block the images._

"_Please, no more." _

_Yori-chan... I'm so sorry..._

_--_

"Yuuki!" My head shot up off the floor at the banging on my door. "Are you in there? I'm coming in, so you better be decent." The door creaked open. "Yuuki? What are you doing on the floor?" Grabbing my bed, I pull myself up to my feet.

"I was looking for something." My eyes averted his.

"Did you find it?"

"No." Silence. I finally look up at his piercing lavender eyes, staring straight into me. I glance away nervously. _He's not stupid, of course he knows you're lying. _"What did you want?"

"It's change over time." _Crap_. I forgot all about it. Listening carefully I could hear the screeching girls already. He turned around and left, while I trailed behind.

--

"Get in line!" I blew on my whistle, desperately trying to get the attention of the young hormone driven girls. I bet you thought guys were bad. You should meet the girls of Cross Academy.

Glancing around, I wondered how Zero was coping on his first day. On the way over to the Moon dorm's gate, I filled him in on what we should be doing etc. Anything to try and seem normal.

Catching the shine of his silver hair, I turn around and almost fall over in shock. A group of girls, who were usually the noisiest, were all in line and deathly quiet. My eyes reach Zero's face and I see the look he's giving the young girls. It almost made me want to stand in line.

Unfortunately not every girl was looking at his death glare, which meant I was running around trying to stop them from raping the Night Class.

"Yuuki-chan." I lift my head up to see Kaname-san standing in front of me. I try to ignore all the cruel comments from the girls about getting the attention from the Night Class. As they walked by they all gave me a small wave and a 'hello' before continuing on. Now they waited a little bit in front for their Dorm Leader.

"Kaname...-san." His eyes narrowed as he inspected me.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuki-chan? You don't seem yourself today." Shaking my head, I smile at him.

"I'm fine, never better. In fact I haven't felt this good in a long time." Which, at the moment, was actually the truth. I didn't have a headache, and I couldn't hear anyone's blood coursing through their veins. Which, as you would guess, is a plus. And also may prove that I was imagining hearing Yori's blood because of sleep deprivation. Which could have also made me have that weird dream because I was so freaked... at least that's what I'm telling myself.

"If you're sure. If you need anything, you can always come to me you know, Yuuki-chan. Even if it's just to talk."

"I know." Nod and smile. He raises his hand and ruffles my hair slightly before following his classmates. After they're safely inside the building, where they learn God knows what, I let out a sigh of relief. Relief of what, I'm not entirely sure.

I stand there for a while, looking up at the sky. It's starting to get dark, enabling the half moon to be seen. It's so big and bright in the sky, I can imagine it being really beautiful when full. My vision wavers slightly, and instead of looking up at the half white moon I see a full red moon, _blood red, _darkness swirling around it.

_Just like that night._

"Yuuki." I snap out of my trance. The moon's white, normal, again. Bringing my gaze down I look at questioning lavender eyes. "What do we do now?"

"We patrol the grounds. Make sure the students don't interact with the vampires." I stretch my arms up above my head, trying to work out the kinks. As I bring them down my hand unconsciously touches Artemis, strapped safely to my thigh. Just to be on the safe side. Walking away, with Zero following, I head towards the back of the school building.

"Oh, and no student leaves the premises at night. And nothing gets in, either."

I can tell this is going to be a long night, just like the day.

* * *

_So, let me know what you all think! I hope it's okay .. Ja for now!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since August, ever since I started Uni I've had no time to do anything else except work and go the Uni! haha, I've been working on this since I broke up for the Christmas holidays, so hopefully it's good! I've even made it longer to apologise for the wait! I've gone through the previous chapters and corrected any spelling mistakes, but if you still find some, let me know and I'll sort them out. Also I'm thinking about maybe naming the chapters, so if you have any ideas for the cahpters so far, let me know! I hope you like this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Vampire Knight, though I do own 2 posters and both series' on DVD... _

* * *

Weeks have passed since the beginning of the new term and Christmas is closing in. Zero has accompanied me on the prefect duties every night apart from the occasional night where he makes me stay in the dorm and try to get some sleep. I look over all of the Academy's students, both Day Class and Night Class, as Cross-san talks about the upcoming holiday. Kaname-san, the Night Class president, sits next to me; the unofficial Day Class president.

"Now Yuuki-chan and Kaname-kun will inform you of the preparations for the Christmas party." Cross-san takes his seat as we step up to the microphone. My eyes catch Yori-chan and Zero sitting next to each other and give me a bit of courage to speak; I get really nervous speaking in front of the whole school.

"Although the Christmas party is still quite far away, we thought that we would start the preparation a bit earlier this year to avoid any problems like we encountered last year." I smile as the other students laugh at what I said, remembering the running around we all had to do that day for the decorations.

"We've decided to give each class a specific job to ensure that the preparations, and the night, go as smoothly as possible." Kaname-san looked across the audience, the girls hanging by his every word. "Also this year both the Day Class and the Night Class are going to be helping each other with the preparation on certain days. These days have not been decided as of yet, but you will all be informed of everything by your home room teacher. Myself and Yuuki-chan will also be visiting each home room nearer to the time to answer any questions or queries."

"Cross-san has decided that there will be no classes the week after our exams so that we have enough time to get everything ready. Nothing is set in stone yet, but we will be holding lots of meetings in the next few weeks." I look up to Kaname-san and nod, indicating that I'm finished talking.

"Are there any questions?" A few hands rose into the air. _Damn_. I was hoping no one would so we could leave. Kaname-san pointed to someone sitting near Yori-chan.

"Is there going to be a theme, or it just going to be formal dress again?"

"We're going to leave that up to the students this year; as I said before, nothing is set in stone yet. During home room one day next week, we'll get each class to vote for their class representatives, who will then bring any ideas of what type of party you would like to us. We will then bring it to the attention of the staff and if they're okay with it, it'll go ahead." I hate it when people spoil surprises; I was hoping to wait for a couple of days before telling anyone that. All the students starting talking about this new idea of doing something a bit different.

"Quiet down everyone." The noise died down. Though everyone likes their headmaster, they hate to see the wrong side of him. I have to stop myself from sniggering, he's a kitty cat on the inside. Kaname-san points at someone else to speak.

"What about dates? Do we have to find a date to go with, or go in groups?"

"That depends on what you want to do. If you want to ask another student to accompany you to the party as your date, then that's up to you, but it isn't necessary." I watch as some people seem pleased at Kaname-san's words. I point at one of the girls near the back of the assembly hall.

"What about the Night Class? Can the Day Class ask one of the Night Class to be their date?" Kaname-san looks down at me and I shrug.

"I don't see why not. We will have to organise a day for both Classes to get together if anyone is wanting to ask someone from the Night Class to be their date, or vice versa. Are there any more questions?" No one answered. Cross-san stood back up, coming towards us.

"If you can all start leaving from the back. You can either go back to your dormitories or go to the meeting area. You have about an hour before you have to be back in the dorms." The meeting area is a building Cross-san set up for the Day Class to relax, allowing the girls and boys to interact because they're not allowed in each other's dorms. Only Zero and myself can go into the opposite sex's dormitories. The Night Class have different rules, they have co-ed dormitories, though the Day Class don't know about that. All the staff and students start leaving, chatting excitedly about the upcoming dance.

"When are we going to hold the first meeting?" I walk down the stage's steps with Kaname-san.

"Probably next week after each class has picked a student to represent their class. If you make sure the Night Class chooses their representatives, I'll do the same for the Day Class."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Yuuki-chan." He ruffles my hair slightly as a blush creeps into my cheeks, before walking over to his classmates.

"Wow, Yuuki-chan, I think that was the most confident you've been in front of the whole school." Yori-chan smiles at me as I walk towards her.

"Heh, thanks Yori-chan. I felt more confident this time." I puff my chest out, laughing. Zero joins us, walking on my other side.

"Yeah, I was shocked. You weren't even shaking this time." I hit him playfully in the arm. I haven't had any of my tablets for a long time, I'm feeling much better with only the occasional headache, but I'm really pale now. The dreams are getting worse though, most of them about Zero. I don't know whether it's a side effect to stopping the tablets or not though.

"Are you going home this weekend, Yori-chan?" We have a longer weekend this week to let the students visit their families.

"Yes, we're going to visit my grandmother this time."

"Oh tell your family I say hi. I miss your mom." We laugh as we walk towards the dorms.

"You should come with me next time." I shake my head, stopping outside the doors.

"I can't leave Cross-san; he'd probably burn the place down."

"Well I'm going to pack some of my stuff. I'll see you when I get back." I gave her a hug before heading over to Cross-san's building with Zero. Unlike with the holidays, where Cross-san brings in people from the Vampire Hunters Association to take over the duties so I can rest a bit, we still have to do our patrolling over the weekend.

"Noodles?" I laugh and nod as we walk through the door. "Go have you shower; they'll be ready for you getting out."

"Thanks." I make my way up the stairs, stopping by my room to pick up a clean uniform. Our rounds start in about an hour when all the students have to be back in their dorms, unless they're going home. A shower is just what I need before patrolling.

Snow starts to fall as we walk towards the Night Class buildings. The wind starts to pick up and I have to keep my hair back with one hand and use the other to keep my skirt down.

"That's it! Tomorrow I'm wearing sweat pants." Zero chuckles beside me. "It's not funny," I grumble.

"You can go back if you want." I automatically shake my head, even though he's not looking at me.

"It's alright. I've got to stay here and protect you, you never know what kind of monsters might try and eat you." I walk off in front of him, climbing up some steps.

"Funny." I turn back to face him and see a slight smile on his face. In return I smile back, glad that he rarely glares at me anymore. I continue walking up the steps. I grip my head and stumble slightly as a shooting pain goes through my head. Everything flashes red for a moment before going back to normal. Before I can fall, Zero grabs hold of my shoulders straightening me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just went dizzy all of a sudden." He turns me around to look at him, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"Don't lie to me Yuuki. Have you been sleeping okay lately?"

"Yes." His grip tightens slightly and I flinch as his nails dig into my shoulders.

"Yuuki." That stern look makes its way onto his face.

"I..." Before I can say anything else, a high pitched shriek pierces through the air. Releasing me, Zero looks out towards the trees. I look around him and gasp seeing a figure covered in red. The smell hits me and I almost retch. Red eyes search over both of us before focusing on me.

"So lucky... so very very lucky." My body stiffens as he licks his lips. "Such sweet sweet smelling blood." Zero's eyes quickly glance at me; suddenly realising he'd pierced the skin on my shoulders. Returning his gaze to the vampire, he raises an arm in front of me. I hear him swear under his breath.

"Zero..."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this place." The vampire lets out a laugh.

"Leave? I'm not leaving. This is a good opportunity. Yes. A very lucky one, I've found."

"When I give the signal, run." I look up at him.

"I can't. I'm not leaving you here." Zero's eyes flick back to me and I'm sure he growls at me. I'm sure I saw a slight tinge of red in his eyes...

"Yuuki, just do as I say." My eyes travel back to the crazed vampire as he slowly saunters towards us.

"Okay," I whisper. Zero reaches into his jacket but he's not quick enough. The Level E lets out a howl before leaping towards us. He throws Zero away before ramming into me as he pins me up against the wall.

"Such sweet sweet blood, little girl." His tongue traces up my neck and I shiver. My sight goes hazy at the similarity between this and the dream of the attack when I was younger. He threw Zero away just like the vampire did to that young boy. I was helpless then, just like I'm helpless now. _Oh God, I'm really going to die this time._ I try to force my body to move but I'm frozen by fear. I feel the point of his teeth touch my skin, about to pierce. _Artemis. Come on, snap out of it and grab Artemis._

My hand lies near my leg and my fingers twitch slightly as I try to grab it. _Please, somebody save me... Zero, I... _A bang pierces through the air and I see the symbol for Cross Academy behind the Level E. The vampire slumps forward before turning to dust and being carried away by the wind. I look to the side and see Zero holding a gun.

"Zero, I..." Before I can say anything else everything turns darks and I feel the ground come up to meet me.

"_Daddy why do vampires go crazy?" He chuckles before picking me up and putting me on his knee._

"_Not all vampires go crazy, Yuuki-chan. Vampires who were once human go mad with the bloodlust, they're unable to control it. But Purebloods can go crazy in a different way. They're just like humans in a way, rather than going mad with bloodlust, they can go mad with power or the thought of acquiring power." I pout, puffing out my cheeks._

"_But why? If they take those things you give the Night Class, won't they be okay?" _

"_It's not the same. A Pureblood can last a very long time without blood but still be okay. An ex-human cannot. If they don't have proper blood, they'll go mad." _

"_What about real blood, daddy?" He pushes the hair out of my eyes._

"_Even with proper blood they'll eventually go mad, it'll just take a bit longer. All ex-humans fall to Level E eventually._

"_But that's not fair! It's not their fault they can't control it daddy." A tear rolls down my cheek at the thought of the fate of a turned vampire._

"_I know it's not honey. But that's the way it is."_

_--_

_My eyes open, searching around franticly. _Where am I? _I look above and see the moon, big and round in the sky. Blood red._

"_Zero? Where are you?" I walk towards the ledge and look down to where I was previously standing with Zero. I see him down there talking to... me. Lifting my gaze slightly I see the Level E approaching. I'm about to call out but a hand grabs onto my arm. My head moves to look at the woman standing beside me. _

"_Look again." Her voice carries across the night. Obeying her words I look back down. The Level E is not longer there, just me and Zero. His hands are on my shoulders, shaking me. _

"_I don't understand." I look back to her, her long white hair staying perfectly still despite the wind._

"_Look at him." My eyes travel down to where Zero is standing, his hands no longer on my shoulders. One on my head, moving it out of the way, and the other on my arm, keeping me still. _Zero... what are you doing... _I watch as his head comes up from my neck, laced in blood. He lets go of me, and I watch my body fall to the ground. Lifeless. _

_His head turns upwards, looking straight past me, up at the blood moon. I stare into his eyes, stained crimson red, like my blood on his lips._

"_No... Zero would never do that to me..." She pulls me into her embrace and I pull my arms up around her, tears falling. "He would never hurt me."_

"_He can't help it my child. He's falling, it's started. The uncontrollable bloodlust has set in. He will fall to Level E. You will have to kill him, before he kills you."_

"_No... There must be a way to save him."_

"_A Pureblood's blood will slow the onset of him becoming a Level E. But it is not permanent, he will fall. Unless..." I pull away from her to look at her face._

"_Unless what? Please tell me, I want to save him." She cups my cheek with her hand, her face coming closer._

"_He must drink the blood of his Pureblood creator." Her other hand comes up to rest on my arm. "He must drink my blood." My eyes widen. Before I can do anything else, she pushes me off the edge. I turn as I fall. I see Zero smiling up at me, his arms stretched out as if to catch me. I stretch my arms out towards him._

_I watch as his eyes change back to crimson and his face changes slightly, menacing. No... this can't be happening... Please don't hurt me, Zero..._

"_Zero!!"_

_--_

"No! Please, don't hurt me!" I thrash my arms around, trying to get out of the grip on my shoulders. I feel the tears leak out of my tightly shut eyes. "Zero! Oh God, please don't hurt me..." The grip on my shoulders starts to shake me. I lash out again, my first making contact with something hard.

"Yuuki, calm down." My eyes shoot open at the calm velvet voice.

"Zero..." His hands release my shoulders as I grab a hold of him, wrapping my arms around his back, head in his chest. One of his hands comes up to my head, the other on my back pulling me closer to him.

"It's okay. You're okay." I sob into his chest, soaking his school shirt. We sit in that position for quite a while; I'm not sure how long. Slowly I pull away after what seems like forever. I use my shirt sleeve to wipe my eyes; someone must have taken my jacket off after the attack.

"I'm sorry." His hands are still in the same position, though there's now a gap in between us.

"Don't be, it's not your fault you're having nightmares." I shake my head slightly.

"That's not what I mean..." His hand moves from the back of my head to my cheek, lifting my face up so I'll look at him. I shift my eyes to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Then what?" Placing my hands on his arms, I pull them away from me, moving back slightly from him. I quickly gaze around the room, unsure of where we are. I spot both of our jackets hanging up on a coat hanger attached to the wall.

"I just stood there..." My voice comes out as a whisper as my body starts to shake ever so slightly. "I couldn't move, my whole body froze. He... he would have killed me because I _froze_." I push my fisted hands to my eyes, trying to push the pain away in my head.

"I wouldn't have let him kill you." I shake my head, thoughts spinning through my mind. He pulls my hands away from my face and I look at his eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What if it was a Day Class student and _you_ weren't there? What if they died because of me? What if a Level E _murdered_ them because _I_ was too scared to stop them?" He pulls me back towards him, moving me so I'm practically sitting in his lap, hands pressing me to him.

"You wouldn't let that happen."

"I might! That Level E could have done anything to me, and I would have just let it happen!"

"It reminded you of the night you were attacked as a child... didn't it?" I nod slightly, my hands gripping the front of his shirt. I hear, and feel, him sigh. "I won't let them hurt you, whatever Level they are. Or the Day Class."

"Okay." I hiccup a few times, Zero rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down. I pull away again, fidgeting slightly at how close we are. Standing up I wander around the room, stopping at the bookshelf. "Urm... where are we?"

"My dorm room. It was the closest building, so I brought you here when you fainted." I hum as I scan the books.

"'Dracula'?" I laugh, catching him smile out of the corner of my eye. "You have a room to yourself?"

"Cross-san thought it would be best. With me being a Level D..."

"Yeah, I guess he's right..." Making my way over to his desk I see revision books and Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. "The exams will be here soon..."

"Cross-san said that your grades aren't very good." I shake my head, picking up the novel.

"I haven't even started reading this yet..." Putting it back down I turn around to face Zero, my hands behind me on his desk, leaning back.

"I can help you prepare for the exams... if you want that is." I shake my head but give him a small smile.

"It's okay. Yori-chan tried to help me once but she ended up focusing too much on me and failed the exam as well. Cross-san helps me occasionally... but most of the time he's busy." I watch him as he leans back on his hands.

"I don't mind. I know all of the stuff anyway." A smirk appears on his face. "Unlike some people." I grab one of his books and throw it at him.

"Okay. I'll let you tutor me. But if you fail don't blame it on me. I tried to warn you." I look at the clock hanging on the wall: 2am.

"We'll start after the weekend." I nod. We both look at each other. Silence working its way between us.

"Does Cross-san know what happened earlier?" He sits up resting his elbows in his thighs.

"I went to see him while you were sleeping."

"What about the Night Class? We were right next to their building. They would have heard the gunshot and smelt the blood on the Level E as well as mine." I see that look in his eyes again, dark with hatred.

"_Kuran_ was with Cross-san when I went to see him. He kept them in line." I nod, dropping my eyes to the floor. I find it so hard to look at him when he has that look. "Yuuki." I look up as he sets his seat in front of me before sitting on it. "Before the Level E attacked... what were you going to say? Are the dreams getting worse?" I nod silently. "What about just before, when I had to wake you up?"

"I saw my father... I mean Cross-san, telling me about what happens to ex-humans when I was little. And then..."

"What happened?" I shift my eyes to the side.

"I was standing on top of a building with someone, I don't know who." For some reason I feel as if I shouldn't tell him about that woman, or what she said. _His creator. _"I was looking down at us talking; you had your hands on my shoulders, like you did before the Level E turned up. I saw him approaching... then he was gone. When I looked at us again you were feeding from me. But it wasn't a normal feeding... it was animalistic. You dropped my body and looked up at me, or rather past me at the moon, as I watched you. Your eyes... they were like that Level E's."

"Whoever was with me pushed me off the building. You held your arms out to me, you looked normal again so I reached out to you. But you changed again and I... I started to panic."

"Is that when you woke up?" I lift my head slightly to look at him.

"Yes." I hear him sigh as he runs a hand through his hand.

"Yuuki..." He grabs onto my arms, just above my elbows, pulling me forward ever so slightly. "I would never do that to you okay? I'll not get to that stage."

"But all ex-humans, they..." His eyes catch mine as he presses his index finger to my lips.

"I won't let myself." He takes his hand away and pulls something out of one of his drawers. "I'll use this on myself before I ever hurt you." I stare at the Bloody Rose, an anti-vampire weapon like my Artemis. I lift my gaze up to meet his.

"No." Confusion crosses his face. "I'll think of something. I'll find a way. You will not fall to Level E." He gives me a strained smile, dropping the gun to place his hand on my head. I realise I'm no longer standing, but kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Okay." I smile at him. He ruffles my hair before standing up and walking over to his wardrobe. His hand rests on the handle as I watch his every movement. "Yuuki, in your dreams... what do you see?" His head turns to my direction.

"The first day of term I dreamt that I drank from Yori-chan... and I killed her. I've only had that one once... they're mostly of you. I... I see myself drinking your blood. I can't sleep because I'm scared. In the dreams... I'm enjoying drinking from you and when I wake I feel revolted, _disgusted _at myself. Feeling like that... it frightens me so much that I can't sleep long."

"That's why you're looking so tired lately?" I nod. He pulls open the wardrobe door, pulls out a grey jumper and throws it at me. "Put that on, it's cold outside. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Yori-chan's gone home for the weekend... can you take me to Cross-san's instead? I don't want to be in the dorm alone..."

"Sure." I pull the jumper over my head, sticking my arms through the right holes. I breathe in, calming at his lingered smell on the jumper.

Looking back up at him, I watch as he unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulders, placing it in the dirty basket. A blush makes its way to my cheeks; I've never seen a boy's bare chest this close in person before...

"Urm... I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." My eyes rest on a newly forming bruise on the left side of his chest. I stand up, using the desk to pull myself up, and make my way towards him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He pulls a dark blue jumper out of the wardrobe. I unconsciously touch the bruise with the tips of my fingers, feeling a shiver run through his body. "Urhh, Yuuki... what are you doing?" I look up at him and snap out of my daze, pulling my hand away. I feel my cheeks darken even more.

"I... before I woke up... I did that, didn't I? I remember hitting something..." My voice comes out as a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It didn't even hurt." He smirks down at me before pulling the jumper over his head. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"I mustn't have been trying hard enough then..." I follow him out the door, he locks it behind us. We walk down the stairs and into the cold night in silence. I look up at the sky, new snow starting the fall. "Beautiful..." I hear him chuckle beside me.

"It sure is." I open the door into the building, Cross-san always keeps it unlocked in case I decide to come here after the night duty rather than going to my dorm.

"Are you coming in or going back to your dorm?" I step inside, turning around to see him.

"I'll head back. There's a lot of guys staying the weekend so I need to be there." I nod and start to pull the jumper off but his hands stop me. "Don't worry about it, keep it. It's an old one anyway."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." He smiles slightly before walking away, raising his hand in a wave. I watch his retreating back, snow blowing around him, until I can't see him anymore. Closing the door, I use the key hanging up to lock it.

I move through the house in the dark, avoiding bumping in to anything. I walk up the stairs as quiet as I can so that I don't disturb Cross-san. Entering my room I pull off Zero's jumper, placing it on my desk and change into some pyjamas. I look at the clock on the wall; 3.30am. _Wow, I've spent a long time in Zero's room._ I pick up his jumper again taking it to the bed with me. My pyjama top is only a thin strapped t-shirt so I pull the jumper back on before climbing into bed.

Closing my eyes, I think of Zero feeding from me and that woman who said she was his creator. I'll never let that happen to him, no matter what. _I promise, Zero. I won't let the bloodlust take you away from me..._

* * *

_So what do you think? I hope it's okay, I tried to show the Level E as being a bit crazy to show the madness caused by the bloodlust. I should have the next chapter finished soon, I've set out a plan for the next 5 or so chapters so it won't be too hard to get into writing them! Hope you liked this one! See ya ^.^_


End file.
